For Fun or For Science?
by Razgriz 25th inf
Summary: GLaDOS discovers something she likes more than science. Continuation of Unanswered Questions. I suck at summaries still. One-shot ChellDOS smutfic. Pretty much just pure smut. Didn't feel like doing any lead-up.


Movement detected: Extreme Proximity

Exit Sleep Mode? y/n

ApLabs/Admin/GLaDOS: y

Initializing Optical System...

Done.

A Yellow Aperture symbol flashed across her HUD as it flickered to life, streams of data scrolling across her vision as her system ran self-diagnostics. Each yellow stream flashed green and faded away as it confirmed a clean, operational system. GLaDOS focused her optics to meet the serene face of her favorite human sleeping across from her underneath the pile of sheets she had deposited on them last night. Chell stirred once more, screwing up her face and cracking open one eye slightly to meet GLaDOS' white face. Her face relaxed and she closed her eye, pressing their naked bodies closer together. GLaDOS kissed her lightly on the neck, and the human sighed contently into her shoulder, gripping her even tighter. GLaDOS' hands snaked around her waist, and she looked the former test subject in the eye with a largely out of character warm smile. Chell giggled and endearingly smiled back.

"What?"

The supercomputer shrugged, but didn't stop smiling. It turned into a smirk as her hand dropped down to cup and squeeze her rear end. Chell's eyelids dropped infinitesimally, and then GLaDOS stuck her knee in between her legs and pressed up against her ever so slightly.

"Mmmm..."

_Two can play at this game._ Chell thought with a lopsided, dopey grin, and angled her head to lick and nip as GLaDOS' slender white neck. She pulled one of her arms up to stroke and slightly knead one of GLaDOS perfect breasts. The AI bit back a moan, and pressed her knee harder into the other woman. A moan bubbled up from Chell's core, spilling out her throat while she grabbed the supercomputer's breast in reflex, searching for support from that delicious, burning ache.

GLaDOS flipped the woman onto her back and straddled her hips, leaning in to place her hands on Chell's chest, rubbing her nipples onto they too grew erect, eliciting tiny moans from the dark-haired woman. She withdrew her hands and began to lick a path down her, leaving a trail of synthetic saliva downwards, across her rib cage, down her stomach, over her core, until her tongue met the wet lips of Chell's womanhood. She wasted no time in lapping up her wetness with a few light flicks of her tongue. She teased the other woman's opening, Chell moaning in need all the while, when GLaDOS slowly pressed her tongue inside of her.

"Aaaahhh...Oh GLaDOS...yes, yes lick me dry...Ooooohhhh..."

Chell clutched at the white bob of the AI's hair, pushing her further into her, the supercomputer's lips brushing against her clit, driving it haywire. Chell's hips began to buck, gyrate, anything to make her come fast. She clapped a hand over her mouth and moaned through her fingers, head thrown back, as GLaDOS continued to work on her.

"Ooooh...oh my god...Oh GLaDOS, please don't stop, never stop, Oh GOD!"

GLaDOS' tongue pulled out of her and moved to her clit, sucking and licking, while a hand deftly moved to fill the empty space inside of the other woman. Her white digits flicked in and out of her and an impossible speed, bringing Chell's moans to screams, animal cries of pleasure erupting from her throat. Waves of pleasure crashed into her, sending her reeling and the world faded around her, only the shockingly white skin of GLaDOS exploding in the fog like a beacon. Her body went numb, and she locked eyes with GLaDOS. With her only free hand, GLaDOS took Chell's, sending her over the edge. Her core exploded in shockwaves of euphoria, a strangled cry escaping her lungs. She arched her back, hips pressing against the AI's face, until she relaxed and fell bonelessly against the sheets. GLaDOS pulled her fingers out of her, and walked them up Chell's body and caressed her face. Chell weakly smiled back, pulling GLaDOS close to give her a deep, long kiss. She tasted herself on her lips, and GLaDOS pulled away to nip at her lower lip.

"I love you."

"Oh, and here i thought we were copulating for FUN."

GLaDOS joked at her, and the human chuckled lightly, holding the AI tight.

It may not be for fun.

But it damn well WAS fun.


End file.
